


【枪团】学院派猎星者

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: 我们两个人之间竟然是我成为凯子吗芬恩？当巫师当小白脸都是靠劳动挣钱有什么错。乙女游戏男角色们搞在一起了是正常的吗？> 咕哒视角预警 <
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

总而言之，现在我借住在两位巫师的家里。

一定要说为什么的话……梦吧。第一段记忆是一片黑暗，我试着掐了自己一把，是痛的。之后柜子的门就被拉开了。眼前的男人披着深色的袍子，留着华丽的金发，和我对视片刻，非常镇定地把门关上了。

那一刻我对世界产生了怀疑，所以我静止了一会儿，没有感到时空的变化，于是推开门跳了出去。外头是一间非常漂亮的屋子，有着高挑的顶和深色的家具，堆满了一摞一摞的书和用途不明的黄铜制品，到处都闪着金属或玻璃的反光，墙被刷成了古旧的粉红色。

金发男人正在有条不紊地一个个拉开柜门，挨个往里瞅一眼，似乎想看看还能长出点什么。最后他巡视完，一回头发现我跳了出来，便冷静地移开视线，视若无睹地进了走廊，推开门把自己关了进去。

这是我人生中最像RPG游戏的时刻。名为藤丸立香的角色呆滞地原地静止了一会儿，在搜索完客厅和厨房没有发现闪光的道具后，凭借丰富的虚拟世界经验，决定寻找刚才的角色触发下一段剧情。

于是我握着把手推开门，凌空踏上了一片悬崖。

狂风呼啸而过，我的游戏生命很快迎来了终结……并没有。一只手从后面把我猛地拉了回去，以安定的力道圈住我的腰，一边关上了门。

我抬起头，看见又一张非常像乙女游戏的男性角色的美丽的脸。他来不及顾上我，一脚踹开普通绝不会想要去打开的门和门框连接的一侧，朝里面一脸惊吓地抬起头的金发男人吼了一通。

金毛看上去十分委屈。

总而言之，这就是我为什么住在了迪卢木多和芬恩的家里。他们完美地无视了我的来历不明，哪一个都没有想要赶我出去，还会在吃饭的时候多放一套餐具。

根据迪卢木多的叙述，这栋房子属于芬恩，而迪卢木多则是他的室友。一位女性，迫于各种匪夷所思的情况，和两位男性开始了诡异的同居生活，尽管听起来相当乙女游戏，但事实上却并没有。里面那个金毛自从上次被凶了一顿之后，已经三天没有露脸了。而迪卢木多则滴水不漏地过着正常巫师朝九晚五的生活，还完美地养活了我。

第四天，当迪卢木多上班去后，房间里的幽灵终于再次出现了。他抱着一堆衣服，每件都淌着颜色险恶的液体，晃悠着打开厨房的柜门塞了进去。我见过迪卢木多使用它，那是用来洗衣服的，背后可能是一系列魔咒，也可能是一群受到剥削的地精。

他靠在柜子旁，默默地看着我试图找点活干以摆脱白吃白喝的罪名。本来我可以首先清理地板上那些新鲜的五颜六色的污渍，可它们自动挥发得一干二净，于是我只能开始拂去攒在书本上的灰尘，那些灰尘落到地面，也消失得一干二净。但在试图把摆在书本边上的一大堆杯子碟子收进玻璃门的柜子里时，我遇到了困难。它像不肯吃药的小孩一样柜门紧闭，我要铆足了力气才能拉开，但也空不出手把杯子摆进去。

在魔法世界遭遇这种尴尬是一回事，被人围观就是另一回事了。僵持中，一旁的巫师无言地走过来，伸手扶住柜门，另一手接过我手里的茶具，以呓语的音量开口，“知道它们为什么在外面吗？”

我把茶具依次递过去，它们被挨个摆放在玻璃柜门后。如果不是看见那只扣着柜门的手骨节都泛白了，我一定会以为这是一只认主的聪明柜子。现在我发现它只是普通的脾气不好。

“可能只是没来得及放回去？”

最后我们站在一柜子罗列整齐闪闪发光的瓷器前，并肩欣赏了一会儿体力劳动的美丽成果。

“因为很难再拿出来。”他说。

“……”

“开门的时候从另一边推，房子会把原本的道路展示给你。”他陡然转移了话题，“只是别拧把手，我们做了很多通道，不是所有都安全。”

我乖巧点头，但仍然很在意，“那我们还要把它们取出来吗？”

“地板会把它认为的脏东西吃下去，但小心别把有用的东西掉上去，”他完全无视我，继续道，“也请别经常把地板弄脏，不然会生气。”

“……”，什么会生气？主语呢？

他自顾自地转身走向厨房，我默默地告诉自己别惹毛屋子里的任何东西，毕竟有些人相当明显地指望不上。比如现在他打开洗衣柜门向外走去，身后跟着一溜滴滴答答淌着水的衣服，毫不在意地再次淋湿了地板。他为那些衣服扶着门，让它们飘进院子，把自己晾在绳子上。

“可柜子不是会把衣服自动变干吗？”我问。迪卢木多取出来时就是那样的。

“可柜子烘干的衣服没有太阳的味道。”他扔下一句解释，又窝回了房间里，看起来真的只是为了晾衣服而出现的。

当夜就下起了雨。

迪卢木多从屋子里的另一扇门回来，一直到帮忙从厨房把盘子端出来，才注意到外面晾着的衣服。

……我也是。

他收回目光，视若无睹地继续指挥盘子们的行进路线，同时用眼神示意刚打算出门抢救的我回来坐下。

……瞎子也看得出来你们之间有问题啊。

任窗外的衣服在风雨中飘摇，就像无视同胞在身后遭受鞭刑一样，是一种心理上的折磨。迪卢木多继续无动于衷。这时候就需要一个关键词来推动剧情了，于是我迟疑着问，“你们是不是在冷战？”

迪卢木多“蹭”地一声切碎了盘子。

我赶紧闭嘴。

他失神地盯着刀尖，安静了好一会儿，随后慢慢把餐具收拾走，低语道，“我想我是时候离开了。”

别啊吾友！

我不能让他这么做，不然我和屋子里另外一个迟早要因为饥饿而搏斗最后一个吃掉另一个。这栋房子位于森林深处的湖畔，放眼望去杳无人烟，只有迪卢木多会从刁钻的角度推开各扇门前往外头。而我自己推的下场，上次已经见识过了。我赶紧劝阻他，“我觉得你们可以谈谈，或者我可以和他谈谈，或者你可以告诉我发生了什么我们一起想想办法。”

于是我解锁了之前的剧情。

在这个世界里，巫师是一种职业，有天赋的人们可以通过学习成为某一领域的巫师。但也有另一种人，被一些奇怪的自然法则相中，被允许使用它们的能力。这是他人无法涉足的领域，所以这些人更像是一种稀有的资源。替国王修筑城堡的是一个，开炉炼金的是一个，带着人到处飞的是一个，蹲在我们后面房间里的也是一个。

那个曾经被国王称作“海岸线的守护者”的巫师，在呼风唤雨的人生巅峰突然想不开，主动终结了与海洋的契约，在向各种公司和国王本人赔得倾家荡产后，孑然一身地窝进小楼成一统，还成功地把过来查看他脑子是否真的坏掉了的友人气成了熊。

至于他究竟为什么要这么做，迪卢木多耸耸肩，“一开始我们担心是遇到了什么事，但过了这么久他看起来还是那样，他自己也说，只是不想干了。”

那不就是脑子坏掉了吗。

我定了定神，“不慌，人没事就好，但你们又是为什么吵架呢？”

迪卢木多看着我，相当奇怪地语塞了一会儿，最后低声道，“我们没有吵架，我们只是暂时不想看见对方。”

虽然没有吵架但是会坚决地把对方的衣服晾在雨里是吗。不想见到对方的意愿强烈到连衣服都不愿意出来收是吗。

“我去问问吧？”出于拯救世界的原因我对调和奇怪人物之间的矛盾有非常多的心得。

他看了我一会儿，似乎编织着这件事不适合我的理由，但最后却微妙地翘了翘嘴角，“也行。”

半夜雨下得更大了，我在雷声里猜测着屋子里的幽灵下一次出没的时间，却听见了敲门声。不是我的门，而是迪卢木多的，芬恩边敲边喊着里面的人，听起来相当着急。

我推开门打算看一眼热闹，却只看见了芬恩拉着迪卢木多推开门匆匆离开的背影。地板被漏进来的雨打湿了一大片，又渐渐恢复干燥。

我点燃了壁炉里的火堆，在扶手椅里坐到了下半夜，终于听见了门再次被推开的声响。

“为什么一个连在水里换气都不会的陆生智人巫师，会认为自己应该下水去救一个海洋生物专长的变形系毕业生呢？”

“因为你一直不浮上来啊小美人鱼，”金发巫师的声音显得有气无力，“要是你违禁变身幻想种，尾巴抽筋了呢？”

迪卢木多单手搂着芬恩循着光走来，把湿漉漉的巫师扔到火堆旁。小美人鱼本人看起来十分整齐，头发和衣服都是干燥的，身上只有一滩被另一个人濡湿的水渍。

“你也知道那是违禁的，难道我得漂在海面让所有人看清楚人和鱼尾巴是怎么接上的？你怎么知道那艘船出事了？”

“幻想种的风险没有人知道，我怎么知道你的尾巴不会抽筋?不然你为什么不变回人形游出来？”

“我救了那么多人难道不能在水里歇一歇？你怎么知道那艘船出事了？”

“累死了，救你一个比救所有人都要累，我要去洗个澡，我觉得我感冒了。”

“站住。”

“晚安，小美人鱼。”

巫师淌着水上楼了，迪卢木多坐进了火堆旁的另一把扶手椅里。

我不肯回去，兴致盎然地等着他说出他的故事。

迪卢木多和我对视良久，终于妥协，“近海有艘船失事了。本来这样的天气不该有船靠近，但他们急着回航，就冒了个险。幸好我们赶到得及时，人都带回来了。”

等等你是不是略过了什么重点，“小美人鱼？”

他尴尬地咳了一声，斟酌着道，“我主修变形学，海洋生物涉及得多一点。我们只模仿现实存在的物种，因为一旦擅自创造了新的部分，导致身体无法正常运转，受伤甚至死亡都是可能的。人鱼并不真实存在，但在海里救人比较方便，所以……”

“我的嘴比死人还牢。”

“呃，谢谢。”

“为什么你的身上是干的？”

迪卢木多一愣，捏起脖子上的挂坠向我示意，“使用变形术的巫师通常都会有这个，和符咒公司的长期契约，保证我们变回人形时都有衣服穿。”

真周到啊。“可是那一个难道不会游泳吗？”我用眼神示意楼上浴室方向，不是传说玩水玩得很溜么。

迪卢木多愣了一愣，转过头去凝视炉火，“我读书的时候，我们年级曾经去海上露营了一夜。不是海洋里的小岛，是海面上。海水仿佛改变了形态，既不会弄湿你也不会让你沉下去，像一片起伏的陆地，但柔软得要命，控制好温度就能躺上去，盖着无垠的星空。至于怎么过去……我们走过去的。去的时候从海面，回来的时候从海底……这就是一个海洋控制者的力量。如果我是他，我应该也想不出自己为什么要学游泳。”

本来以为是降级，没想到是自残级别的削弱。

“所以你知道当我们救回那些人时，他们说了什么吗？”迪卢木多笑了起来，看向我，火光在眼里跳跃，“‘要不是你，我们本来也不用遭遇这些事。’”

他的笑容里没有恶意，可我仍旧觉得炉火的温度凉了下来。

“为什么半夜里他还会去查看那片海域？”

迪卢木多看着我，只是回答，“他以前的一项工作就是守护海域的安全。不只是那些在海上谋生的人，我们所有人，也都以为海上再也不会出事了……所以听说解约时赔了一大笔钱。但奇怪的是……”他突然转移了话题，“从我们赶到的时机推算，他早在船失事前就知道它要进那片海域了。到底怎么做到的……”

我在碗里倒了些茶，递给了开始怀疑人生的小美人鱼，“你们确定他的能力消失了吗？不是装的？”

“他在水里扑腾的样子……”迪卢木多摇了摇头，默默地接过碗，随后意识到了发生了什么，“你是怎么把茶杯放进去的？”

我迅速划清责任，“不是我，芬恩帮了忙，我拉不开那个柜子。”

迪卢木多叹了口气，把碗举到唇边——还是放下了。在救世主的圣光里他站起身，带着我重新用杯子喝茶的希望走向玻璃柜，轻易地拉……并没有拉开。

不能吧小美人鱼，你看起来比金发阿宅壮多了啊。

迪卢木多也惊呆了。尽管他保持着和玻璃柜拉锯的姿势，表情冷峻，但从眼神中仿佛能窥见他刚刚开上岔路的人生火车突然猛烈地脱轨并撞上山洞在空中旋转三周半后被金刚抓住用来和哥斯拉搏斗。

本来陷入尴尬的气氛现在进一步陷入尴尬了要怎么办。

“那个，”我等了一会儿，直到迪卢木多的注意力终于转移过来，才指指地上的一溜水渍，“它们还没有消失，我需要去处理吗？”

迪卢木多僵硬地顺着我手指的方向看了过去，眼神放空地盯了那几滩水渍好一会儿，在我以为他不会说话了的时候，才终于回过神，“刚才有那么多水吗？”

一定要说的话以一个人身上能携带的水量来看是多了一点，但是……等等。

“……为什么水没有被吸进去反而冒出来了？”午夜发生这样的事很恐怖啊别吓我。

不知为何，迪卢木多的下一个反应是点亮屋子查看墙壁，我追着他的视线，发现墙上也渐渐渗出水来，有速度越来越快的趋势。

“你待在椅子上。”迪卢木多扔下这句话就冲上楼去，一边无力地生着气，“说过多少次了。”

我把腿抬起来，默默地估算水流速度和房间容积，开始解应用题。做到一半想，如果房间被淹了我们住哪里？我什么时候应该往门外逃？这鬼屋子不会连门都不让开吧？我要不要现在去试试？

但往好的方面想，如果水积得够深，说不定迪卢木多会再变一次形呢？

所以当迪卢木多用一条床单裹住头上挂着泡泡的巫师拖过来的时候，我正挂着对本格美人鱼的幻想傻笑着垫着脚尖跋涉到门口。芬恩相当期待地停在了原地，想看看我下一步打算做什么，但很快被迪卢木多疯狂摇晃。

“看看地上，芬恩，看看地上！你打算什么时候注意一点好不要让我们半夜处理这种事？”

裹着床单的巫师轻飘飘地接口，“没人非让你住在这里啊。”

空气凝固了一秒。

迪卢木多哑然地站着，无法再接下去。

我环顾了一圈，水位已接近小腿，地上的罐子三三两两地巡游起来。

芬恩再次开口，“我觉得我不能再忍受你了。”

我吓了一跳，抬头去看，却发现他越过了黑发巫师，正在对那个柜子说话。

“以后再闹腾，我就卸了你的玻璃做成敞开式的。”

柜子瑟瑟发抖，温驯地自己动了起来。

他从容地取出一只杯子，给自己倒了杯热茶，裹着床单审视地面，用疲劳的声音兴致勃勃地给我解释，“你看，这就是它生起气来的样子。”

我更好奇你为什么非得惹它生气。

水位静悄悄向膝盖逼近，炉火在生死边缘挣扎，巫师的长发濡湿了雪白的床单。他低着头静静地看着水面，突然再次回头问迪卢木多，“你确定不走吗？这栋屋子糟透了。”

迪卢木多没什么表情，只是靠在一边疲惫地问，“大半夜的你要我去哪里？”

“门口有个湖……”

“芬恩你还能有点人性吗？”

“你们变形系就是这点方便。”

“我会被吃掉的。”

“不会的，你可以变成大鱼。”

“有人会为了不露宿街头变成鱼去跳湖吗？”

“你以前就在海里睡过……”

迪卢木多猛地抬高了音量，“那是你还在学校的时候！”

芬恩不作声了，闭上嘴默默地回过头来，继续无言地盯着地面。

而迪卢木多既没有愤而离开，也没有继续追问。他只是继续靠在走廊附近的墙上，注视着那个白里镶金的背影。

我突然想起旧时曾有用水淹术识别女巫的案例，场面形同此景。

一身狼狈的巫师突然开口，“对不起，我错了。”

我一愣，没想到芬恩会这么轻易地道歉，他这两天一直一副别扭得要死的样子。

然而几乎片刻之后，积水不见了，墙上恢复了干燥，罐子掉回了地面，悬空的蜡烛依次熄灭，火堆重新旺盛地燃烧起来，发出亲切的噼啪声，跳跃的暖光将周围扫上晃动的阴影。

这是在向屋子道歉？“就这样？”

“你还要怎样？”他问。那头金发上的泡泡们都消失了，洗发露顺着黏在一起的发丝悠悠地淌下来。

哦那这栋房子的脾气还真是友好又坦率，与住户形成鲜明对比。

芬恩左右观察了一圈，“很好，晚安。”遂裹着床单上楼了。

迪卢木多依旧抱着手臂靠在走廊边上，在巫师路过时张了张嘴，但又很快抿了起来。

脚步声消失在二楼后，他再次开口，语气柔和地对我说，“你应该在四五个小时之前就去睡觉了。”

“我体力还行的。”

他笑了笑，“晚安。”

我有点难过，也有点生金发巫师的气。可迪卢木多看起来一片平静，直到我不太放心地关上自己的房门，他也依旧在那里。

第二天我丢人地睡过了头，起床时已接近正午。客厅和厨房里自是空无一人，窗外白色的床单在风中微微飘起，旁边晾着的衣服又是干干净净的了。

我花了一整个下午在走廊徘徊，始终没有勇气去敲巫师的门。倒不是担心他会拿我怎样，只是一句“与你无关”就实在可以完美地打发我了。

但守株待兔也是有好处的，比如我还是撞上了推门而出的巫师。他绿玻璃一样的眼睛和我对视了一会儿，小心翼翼地后退一步，试图假装什么都没有发生地默默合上门，被我奋勇阻止。

“找我有事？”他松开把手，往门框一靠，示意放弃抵抗。

我憋了半晌，迟疑着伸出一根手指指向院子，“衣服可以收了。”

“不。”

好的这是我没有料到的回答，第二次尝试，“喝下午茶吗？”

“喝。”

好的这也是我没有料到的回答。巫师二话不说地跨出门把我带到厨房，在窗边变出一套桌椅，两分钟内从松饼到布丁一应俱全，茶壶里冒出了香气。

说实话你认真的方向是不是走偏了一点。

“为什么不呢？”

怕不是会什么读心之类的妖术。

“没有的，那种东西。你的表情就够了。”他一弯眼角，端起茶杯，岁月静好地眺望起远处掩在树林背后仅露出一小块的湖面。

日影西斜，是的已经西斜了。

这位朋友是那种，尽管不用担心突然发疯向你扔小刀子、也不会心血来潮就从背后捅你的肾，但仍然有种奇异的我行我素。一定要说的话，就像顶级富二代当了你的班主任，从哪个层面都作得起来。我知道如果他不愿意，无论如何我都撬不开那张嘴。可我答应迪卢木多了，现在时间也所剩无几，“那个……”

“我要是不说呢？”他歪过头，皱着眉看我，似乎非常替我担心。

我瞬间上道，“你想要什么？”

那是我第一次看见那张脸上的笑容。他放下杯子，悠悠地开口，“人总有未竟的理想，只要他们不打算平庸地度过此生。哪怕事业有成、家庭美满，在发现余生可以一眼望到头的时候，总会有些不甘愿悄悄滋生的。”

“所以这就是你为什么……”

“不是。”

“这是很正常的，人总要为自己而活，哪怕有在生命的半途抛弃家庭开始学习画画的人，在我们那里也是偶像，再不如说……”

“那不是自私吗？”

“不，你完全没有必要为此感到愧疚……”

“不，我说的不是我。我说的是迪卢木多。”

“？”

“我完全不懂他为什么跑到这里来。他人生目标总不能是’把自己塞进一个什么都不是了的巫师家里’，所以，”他对我微微一笑，“我要知道他有什么正经理想，并且我可以帮忙实现它。”

“这样他就会离开了是吗。”

芬恩相当长地叹了口气，像个父亲一般叨了起来，“我不知道他毕业以后待在那小破地方教书到底图什么，他看起来完全对自己的前途没有想法，他人生的小船就在那小水塘里整日转悠……”

哇，放弃人生的人为别人的人生愁白了头。

“我不一样，我辉煌过了，我生如夏花之绚烂，死如秋叶之静美。”

“……”

“你做得到吗？”

“我觉得可以。”

“很好，你想问什么？”

“你们为什么吵架？”

他一笑，竟然和迪卢木多一样否认了，“我们没有，完全没有。这件事很简单，我们住在一起有一阵了，就是普通的室友。有段时间我很消沉，确实是因为愧疚，所以不怎么好相处。我可能正在适应如何做一个混蛋——适应得不太好。尽管极力试图独处，但他老是闯进来，所以我说了很刻薄的话。”他顿了顿，想了一会儿，“嗯，现在想起来也相当刻薄。然后他……”

说到这里他停下了，从碟子里端起茶杯喝了一口，放回去后微微皱着眉，盯着手上的茶杯欲言又止。

“揍了你？”

他迅速抬起头，看了我一眼，似笑非笑地想要开口，却又中途作罢。那惹人讨厌的笑容刚一露头就被拂散，剩下的是微微垂着眼、有些难过的表情。

“他吻了我。”

我还是太年轻了。

我沉浸在震惊中，没来得及作任何感想，就看见窗外迪卢木多正推开院子的门走进来。

他穿过石块铺成的小径，刚踏上台阶，就注意到晾了一院子的衣服，随即停下脚步，抬头望了望天，转身向它们走去。一路上，衣服们纷纷迎着他飞来，乖巧地把自己叠成整齐的方块，依次落到他摊开的手上。

这是怎样一个小天使，而我们正图谋着要赶走他。

“为什么？”

“原则上来说……”

“原则？”我打断他。

他撇了我一眼，没有因为我的冒犯而生气，继续心平气和地叙述，一边注意着窗外迪卢木多什么时候进来，“原则上，我不应该把他继续拖累在这里。可人在最意想不到的事情上会比自己想象的要软弱许多。你肯定以为我很擅长摆脱责任，但人在最厌恶自己的时候承蒙了那样的偏爱，你应该能理解，放下他比放下任何东西都难。所以我需要你的帮助。”

我问的似乎不是这个“为什么”，但我猜他也只回答愿意回答的问题。今天他吐露的这一切，有多少是真心、多少属于忽悠，老实说我分辨不出。而到底是利用感情将人束缚在这里更自私，还是冷漠拒绝将人骗走更自私，我也分辨不出。我只能默默闭上嘴，用表情问他然后呢。

“然后我就回避到现在，鉴于你随后就出现了，事情变得很容易。”他捏起杏仁小圆饼，快乐地咬了一小口。

随着一串脚步声，迪卢木多出现在厨房，抱着一堆衣服。

下午茶感情八卦时间就此结束，芬恩把甜点塞进嘴里，去迎接他终于“散发出太阳的味道”的衣服们。

他是早就料到有人愿意代劳，还是故意不自己动手偏要迪卢木多去做，我也不知道。但我猜，“放下他比放下任何东西都难”，那一句是真的。


	2. Chapter 2

家里蹲巫师感冒了。

他把这归咎于迪卢木多，声称若不是他把他从浴缸里拖出来，他一定不至于这样。他用塞得严重的鼻子发出气若游丝的抱怨，“都是你的错。”

我和迪卢木多站在厨房，并肩看着他把自己安排在炉火旁，一个接一个地打喷嚏，在喷嚏的间隙把椅子变成了摇椅。喷嚏动力式，摇椅。

迪卢木多应该知道我知道了什么，也知道我知道他知道了。我们齐齐沉默，一言不发，对奇妙的尴尬心知肚明，谁都没有擅自挑起话头。他想走，芬恩也希望他走，我知道自己总有一天也会突然消失。事情发展至此，尽管哪里都看起来不对，但竟没有任何需要解决的问题。我暗自想着迪卢木多怕不是行李都收拾好了，此刻正打着辞行的腹稿，就见他朝金发巫师走去。

“我确实不应该让你淋着雨回来的，我以为这点路不会有事。”他按住那张摇椅，抬起手，似乎想要去摸巫师的额头，但芬恩盯着那只手，下意识往后让了让，于是它停在了空中.

“我只是想看看你有没有发烧。”

“我没有。”

那只手就放下了，“那就好。”

芬恩摇了摇，让椅子挣脱他重新摆动起来，“明天是五朔节吧，学校准备了点什么？”

“不清楚，今年我没被叫去帮忙。不过你也无所谓吧，反正去不了。”

巫师露出了很遗憾的表情。

我听不出迪卢木多有什么情绪，他像个普通的友人一样体贴地发问，“如果你想去看看，我明天出来接你。”

“谢了，用不着麻烦，也没什么好看的。”

迪卢木多耸耸肩，“晚安，早点休息。”

“你也是。”说完又是一个喷嚏，摇椅更加剧烈地摇晃起来。

那天晚上，留在客厅的换成了芬恩，独自在炉火边花枝乱颤。

第二天，芬恩和我站在了皇家巫师学院的门口。

严格来说，没有门。这应该是一个城镇，由西向东，我们经过了庄严气派矗立整齐的各种巫术和符咒公司，和招牌会给你讲五十个不同笑话的商店街，一路上街道和建筑的式样越来越古老，仿佛正顺着时间徒步逆流而上，最后来到了这里。

你能发现这些绿茵间隔的古老建筑并不来自同一个年代，但都被时间洗出了相近的肃穆。它们和之前时髦漂亮的街道划出了分明的界限——历史在此，它们不需要任何新鲜的嘘头来装点自己了。

“噢，以前不是这样的，”芬恩随口解释，“一开始，这里只是巫师们开工坊收学徒的地方，一排又一排的两层小破屋子。”

“后来呢？”

“后来有钱了就从工坊建立学派，能从这里圈出一片地盖一栋奇怪的楼是许多巫师毕生的梦想。再后来，这里的人发现竞争无益，就联合起来成立了学院，直属于国王。”他总结，“所以没有什么，只是有钱得早。”

“所以你们是‘皇家巫师’吗？”

“那是另做选拔的。国王直属的意思是，学校会拥有超然的地位和权力，但想要进去念书的每个人在入学时都要宣誓永远效忠国王。”

“原来如此，可你不是说不来的吗？”

“五朔节是学校唯一一个开放日，我以为你会想来看看，顺便完成一下你答应我的事？”

难怪出入的一大部分看起来都不像学生。我点头表示明白任务，刚想进去，走了两步却发现他还在原地。

“怎么了？”

“噢，我做了些事，现在在学校‘未受邀请不得踏足校园’的名单上，恐怕这么走进去会有麻烦。”

那一瞬间我对名单上的人都做了什么的好奇压倒了魔法学校的吸引力，于是我们竖在路边，挨个细数了学校出过的作妖者。除了惯常的以权谋私暗箱操作和肮脏的py交易外，也不乏煽动学生集体修仙或与多个神奇生物产生感情纠纷之类志向奇崛操作飘逸的人士。至于芬恩，他的罪名是违规使用变形术和非法监禁。

“我把同事变成猪在无人岛上放养了四周。”他简短地解释道，“但因为我在找人和把人变回来上都很配合，所以在牢里呆了不到两个月就出来了。”

你们强者操作都这么飘的吗，“为什么？”

“因为他是个坏人，”他含糊其辞地概括，“之前受到的惩罚不足以阻止他做第二次坏事。”

“那他为什么不在这个名单上？”

“因为他是风之巫师，”他眯着眼，要笑不笑地望着远处建筑高高的尖顶，“学校不能再失去另一个契约者了。”

我跟着一起抬头，思考着要怎么独自混进去找到迪卢木多，却见芬恩撑开了一把伞，微微侧过手肘让我挽上他。难不成他打算用伞遮一遮不让别人发现就不算违反协议了吗，可大晴天打伞不是更醒目吗旁边仿佛已经有人看过来了我要假装没注……

我飞起来了。

踏着虚空，越过穿梭的人群，一步一步，绕开不同式样的尖顶和塔楼，踩着光亮的屋顶，闲逛一般走到某栋建筑的窗户边。

芬恩收起伞，敲了敲，愕然中带着火大的迪卢木多推开窗，把我接了进去，窗外的巫师无凭无据地立在空中对他一眨眼。迪卢木多很快反应过来，看了一眼楼下，人头攒动，但没有人注意到这小小的一角。

“一定要这样吗？”

“啊哈哈一不小心。”

“哪一次你能控制自己出风头的欲望，哪怕一次。”

“我出过的风头太多已经对此没有欲望了，只是想省点时间。”

“你难道不是想在女孩子面前秀一把？”

“迪卢木多，行行好，我需要秀？”

“我甚至都不知道这算不算违反规定。”

“所以我最好赶紧走了。”说完他转身绕过屋顶，离开了我们的视线。

迪卢木多和我在楼梯的转角处茫然对视。

“我不知道我为什么在这里。”我说，“我以为他不好意思一个人来，所以拉上我。”

迪卢木多心不在焉地点头，“很有道理。”

“对了，他是怎么知道你在这里的？”如果是办公室或是教室我还能理解，可这里只是楼梯的某一段，显然迪卢木多也只是路过。

“我也很想知道。”

我们沉默着下楼，到某一层时楼梯已转为敞开式，可以俯视整栋楼的内部，可楼里空旷寂静，并无人声。迪卢木多看起来在像想着什么事，没顾上解释。我跟着他一路走到底层，终于见到了二三人影，透明的。

“肯特爵士。”

“哎呀你们来得可够晚的，”其中一位迎了上来，“大家都过去啦。”

“他们把门放在哪儿了？”

“就在这里。”幽灵踏了踏脚下的地板，又悬浮到空中，“不然为什么只有我们能做向导呢？”

“去看看吗？”迪卢木多转过头问我，“每年五朔节我们总会准备些节目的，不过大多数是学生为了自己好玩。”

我点头，幽灵爵士刚想继续说什么，身后的另外几个却突然对着半空嚷嚷了起来。

我抬头，一时间没有认出那是什么。一大片与幽灵类似的光芒海水般倾泻下来，伴随着极具穿透性的凉意，灌进地板里不见了。

迪卢木多与学院幽灵们面面相觑。

“那是什么？”我问。

“鲸鱼。”

“幽灵。”

“可以是幽灵，也可以是鲸鱼。”

“准确地说，是鲸鱼的幽灵。”

“怎么办，它会迷路吗？”爵士看着迪卢木多。

“……我去找找吧。”

踏上地板的瞬间，景色迅速变换，站定时眼前是一片开阔的岛屿，大海就在身后几步远。

但这不是重点，重点是——你们看过侏罗纪公园吗？天上飞的地上跑的这是恐龙吧？不，等等……

“是变形术？”

迪卢木多点头，“他们今年就想玩这个。”

“人鱼不行，恐龙就可以吗？”

“在专业人员的监管下可以，只要来得及救回来就行，况且他们自己也为此研究很久了，只是在这一小片区域的话问题不大。”

学生们的兴趣满足了普通群众近距离接触远古生物的愿望，游客们一群一群地聚集在恐龙周围，使它们只能小心翼翼地踩着小碎步挪动。

“你要是想的话，可以过去找它们玩。”

“不了不了感觉会妨碍它们好好玩耍。”我跟随迪卢木多沿着海岸线搜索起来。满天满地的恐龙是一番难得的盛景，可迪卢木多没有多撇上一眼，可能是平时见惯了，但我总觉得，“你不喜欢恐龙吗？”

他摇头，梭巡着海面随口回答，“我只是更喜欢海面下的生物，只要在海边就很少往陆地上瞧。”

我突然意识到了一件事。他对巫术的选择出于热爱，那么当年在海面上如履平地、在海地自由穿梭的时候，应该产生过怎样的憧憬，“想过去远海吗？”

他从海面收回目光，看向我。

“曾经可以的，是吗？”

他了然地一笑，“哪怕没有他，我也迟早会去的。现在做不到，总有一天可以的。”说完又有些可爱地幸灾乐祸起来，“但不少人心里确实有这样的遗憾，所以这大概也是那位不愿意露脸的原因。”

好的任务完成，虽然鲸鱼没有找到，“可它会去哪儿呢？”

迪卢木多不太确定地扫视着岛屿，“传送点是随机分配的，它那么大，应该有人看见。我可能得到处问问。”

话虽如此，他却停住了脚步。我一直觉得他心事重重了一路，便等着他开口。

“你们刚才过来的时候，”迪卢木多迟疑着问，“他看起来完全好了吗？”

“谁？”雄性鲸鱼？

“芬恩。”

我回忆了他出门时光彩照人的样子，点头，“你们的感冒药真是神奇。”

迪卢木多低头沉吟，“这些小病我们一般不会去治疗，强效的药物只有一种，副作用很大，他清醒不了多久。”

我逐渐意识到他在担心什么——只是为了把我送来，芬恩没有必要这么做，这一切看起来更像是，把我支开。

“抱歉，我还是不太放心，”小天使歉疚地看向我，“可以替我回去看一眼吗？只要没出事就好。”

我按迪卢木多指的路回到学校，推开了几扇门，最后见到了熟悉的走廊，隐约的谈话声从客厅里传来。

“人是会变的。”一个陌生的声音，听起来亲切随意。

“人是被环境改变的。”这是昨天还没办法好好说话的巫师，但语气却是和人设一点都不符的谦卑守礼，听起来仿佛是另一个人。

“也没那么夸张。”

“风水火地，最强的四个里三个都在你的麾下，没有一点想法也反倒奇怪了。再说我们又是个岛国。”

“哈哈哈，只是一个念头罢了，我不知道你的反应会这么大。”

“我们曾宣誓永远效忠，即使是一时的念头，我也有义务为你达成。”

“所以没有‘不想做’，只有‘做不到’，是么？你简直不知道我有多遗憾，我们所有人有多遗憾。”

芬恩沉默着。

“不过都过去啦，”来客长长地出了一口气，“我只是觉得可惜。”

“如果有其他我能做的，请随时吩咐。”

“有什么你做得到而别人不能的吗？”

“我猜没有了？”

“那我还是去找愿意为我效劳的吧。”

我一动不动地站到了关门声响起，才敢踮着脚尖走出去，迎面撞上精神好得和昨晚判若两人的巫师。

他微微一笑，“回来得这么早？”

我默默一寒，“迪卢木多有事，他要找鲸鱼。刚刚有谁来过吗？”

他回头看了一眼，指挥茶具们把自己收拾好，“国王刚走，可惜和你错过了。不过也没什么好看的，迪卢木多更好看——你说他干什么去了？”

迪卢木多既没有料到我会回来，也没有料到我会带着人回来，更没有料到我们能找到他。他既不在地上，也不在海里，而是在地底。

被幽光照亮的广阔空间里，鲸鱼的头和尾穿进了石壁，只有一部分身躯露在外面。迪卢木多隔着幽灵透明泛光的身影吃惊地与我们对视。

“怎么了？”芬恩走过去，打量着发光的灵魂。

“它误闯进了这里。”

“噢，可怜的小家伙。它认识路。”

“它是被移送阵送过来的。”

“没事，它来过。”

迪卢木多投以怀疑的眼神，“你认识它？在它活着的时候？”

“没有，我们认识的时候它已经死了。不过你可以不用管它，它可能是被上面那些东西吓到了。”

等我们走出洞穴，时间已近黄昏。迪卢木多担忧地再三回头，芬恩拍着他的肩保证没过几天他又重新见到它。在迪卢木多终于放下心后，芬恩又声称一天里三次违规闯入学校令自己良心不安，试图撺掇迪卢木多变身载我们一程，绕开学校走海路回家。未果。

“你不是有一艘幽灵船吗，没人操控自己也会开的那种，”迪卢木多说，“当年乘着到处浪？”

“我当年到处浪的时候难道没有带着你们？……我不记得放哪儿了。”

迪卢木多抱着手臂，不为所动，并宣布敢动拿他当交通工具的念头就去举报擅闯学校的人。最后芬恩不得不再次昧着良心——我猜他不是真的介意他只是非常想尝试被鱼类运送的体验——撑着伞和我们回了家。

“说起来你是不是早该一睡不醒了？”迪卢木多投去怀疑的目光。

“强效感冒药的副作用是嗜睡，所以我又用了点提神剂。”

“过量了吧？”

“不慌，小场面。”

到了第三天，我看见巫师含着生无可恋的笑把头往墙上撞。

他的力道不大，所以迪卢木多只迈出一步就克制住了自己，成功地没有立刻冲过去，“你又吃了什么？”

芬恩直着眼神窝进沙发的一角，“镇静剂——兴奋久了有点头疼——现在药效快过了。要是过一会儿我还醒着你能行行好给我一下吗？”他比了个劈砍的手势。

迪卢木多没有理他，走过去跟着坐下，随口问，“那把伞是怎么回事？单纯的隐形也不可能躲得过学校的防御。”

“因为那不只是让你变得看不见，那是彻头彻尾消除你的踪迹，像不存在于世界上。”

“怎么可能有那样的咒语？”

“咒语确实没有，但有一件传说中的神器——海神玛纳南的隐形衣。”

“那只是传说，没有人真正见过它。”

“因为那是件‘隐形’衣啊亲爱的。我也没见过它的样子，我在老家的地库滑倒了三次才意识到那里有东西。”

“你的意思是你把隐形衣……可你的是伞啊？”

“我改了改，好用多了。”

“……那是神器……那是你先人，几百年，可能一千年前……”

“可隐形衣如果做成看不见的容易掉不是吗。它在地库躺了那么多年，从来没有人注意到过。伞就方便多了，你知道最棒的是什么吗？”

迪卢木多的表情表明他不是很想知道，但芬恩死活都是要说的。

“它真的可以挡雨。”

迪卢木多无力地望着天，“无论什么，哪怕是别人穷尽一生都不敢奢望的东西，也不会让你更珍惜一点对吗？”

巫师愉快地点头，“所以它们最好都别来招惹我。”

说完他起身向厨房摸去，带着一种自我了断的决绝。我担心地跟在后头，希望能在有人想不开抽刀的时候及时阻止。结果芬恩只是摸出了一个玻璃糖罐抱回来放到桌上，打开后室内充满了果香。

我以为话题就这样结束了，但望了房梁许久的迪卢木多突然出声，“是你先招惹我的。”

芬恩猛地回头——显然加剧了头痛，有片刻眼神是散的——思考良久，“我没有。”

“五年前，五朔节的开放日。”

芬恩皱眉，“那时候我们熟吗？”

“五年前，我毕业的前一年，不知道是谁想出了个绝妙的点子，要把海洋的一部分搬过来，我们在里面作为展示。”

“不是我，是你们院长，我只是帮他实现一下。”

“如果早一年毕业，这种事就与我无关了——说起来我一直觉得我的运气莫名地差——有人说既然他的场地够大，那么他想看鲸鱼，正好那年抽到鲸鱼的是我。”

芬恩沉默了。

“他们安排了几条海豚做向导，才没让我把所有同学和装参观者的泡泡都撞上一遍。最后我见到了那个想看鲸鱼的人——虽然没人告诉过我，但毫无疑问是他——追了我整整一路。”

金发巫师眨巴眨巴眼，渐渐地漏出一点止不住的笑意，“是你啊。”

“像个跟踪狂一样。”

“不得不说，那真是出色的变形。”

“怎么都甩不掉。”

“连我都看不出外观上有什么破绽。”

“你知道我的压力有多大吗？”

“就是动作有些慌乱，对于一条鲸鱼来说。”

“你还记得自己拿着什么吗？”

芬恩抬头想了一会儿，缓缓起身走回房间，努力不让自己的头部受到任何震荡，不一会儿抱着一大堆色彩鲜艳的塑料纸出来，“你是说这个吗？”他打了个响指，那堆东西开始膨胀起来。

迪卢木多惊觉，“不，你等等。”

来不及了。

巨大的鲸鱼形状的气球填满了几乎整个房间，我和芬恩迅速撤到地上，在鲸鱼腹部下方仅存的空间里苟且偷生。只有迪卢木多不屈不挠地站着，用手在鲸鱼肚子里撑出一片天，实际半个身子都快被吞进去了。

他阴沉的声音从凹陷处传来，“对，就是这个。”

“那是你们自己做的纪念品。”

“只有一个……我们每样只做了一个……”

“你知道我抽了多少次才抽中吗？”

“它本来没有这么大的……”

“我按比例调整了一下。”

“一直跟在我后面……”

“小孩子们都羡慕死了。”

“你就不能好心点给他们吗？”

“我好不容易才抽到的。”

“那时我一直在想，从远处看到底是怎样一副画面。”

“你那么大，谁也不会看见我们的。”

“一条鲸鱼，一个牵着鲸鱼气球的男人，和一串小孩子，后面再跟着一大群小孩子的父母，从水里漂过去。”

“根本没有人会注意到。”

“越来越多人跟了上来。”

“他们只是想看看你，毕竟没什么人见过鲸鱼。”

“一条鲸鱼，和一个芬恩·麦克库尔，五十米开外你猜看不见的是哪一个？”

“……”，芬恩戳了戳脑袋上方的气球，若无其事地换了话题，“你在那里闷吗？要不要先把气放了？”

“……”

最后我们艰难地打开窗，小心翼翼地让气球开口朝外，在草坪上制造了一股小风。

等我关上窗户，回过头，金发巫师终于倒下了。

我猜测从地上站起时的晕眩是最后一根稻草，但也不排除小美人鱼在第一万零一次被强行转移话题后，终于怒而出手报复。

迪卢木多一手抱着那堆泄了气的塑料纸，另一只手拦腰搂着如愿以偿不省人事的巫师，微微侧头让对方的脑袋搁在自己肩上。

我突然想问他，“你不会走的，对吗？”

他站在那里，似乎也不急着放下手中的东西，对我笑了一笑，“我也不能永远待在这里。”

我拉开身后的抽屉，在一堆鸡零狗碎里掏了一会儿，摸出一个陈旧磨损了的透明玻璃瓶放到桌上。玻璃瓶上没有任何标签，瓶口用一个普通的软木塞封住，里面装了小半瓶水，水面漂着一艘小小的船。

“你们说的船，是这艘吗？”

迪卢木多没有回答，沉默地盯着它。

我以为他至少会惊讶，或者为再次见到它而喜悦，但他一言不发，神情冰冷，看起来异常难过，又有一点点生气。最后它们化为一声自嘲的冷笑，“我以为它会被停靠在哪个海湾里，或者索性沉到了海底，没想到在这种地方……不过他想怎么处理自己的东西是他的事。”

他转身就走，我赶紧叫住，“既然你想让它回到海里，为什么不自己来呢？”

“航海不是那么简单的，”他温柔地解释，“哪怕有最好的船。我不能在陌生的领域用他人的性命冒险，一旦迷路，没有补给，后果不堪设想。把它放回去吧。”

他的眼神小心翼翼地避开了那只瓶子，却不受控制地落在了靠在肩上的金色脑袋上。

我发现自己从未注意到这件事，他总是在他看不见的时候看着他。


	3. Chapter 3

嗑药巫师睡了整整一天一夜。

第三天早晨，他坐在厨房里眼神失焦地啜着咖啡。我在一旁耐心等候，到他终于能正常聚焦的时候，执着地上去追问那艘幽灵船的事，“不关起来它会跑掉吗？”

“会的，你不是见过？”

“啊哈哈是说船吗？”

他若有似无地瞥过来一眼，“鲸鱼。它在岸上搁浅太久，救不回来了。那时候我不懂事，就用船做了个身体，让它回海里去。所以不在船里的时候它就到处跑。”

“等等。”

巫师点头，一脸这么明显你们都没有看出来吗的表情，“普通鱼类怎么可能成为鬼魂，”指指自己，“必然是有幕后黑手的。”

怎么什么事都能扯上你啊。

他点头，“这里四分之一左右的事会扯上我。”

我已经不想知道这是不是一本正经的鬼扯了，“你怎么知道它在那里的，那条鲸鱼？”

“我和它心心相印。”

“……说起来你怎么知道迪卢木多在哪里的？”

“说起来我很久没有放它出来了”，他毫不在意地再次切了话题，起身翻箱倒柜一番，终于在抽屉里找到了瓶中船，指着门外的湖泊问我，“想去看看它原来的样子吗？”

我摇头，坐着不动。

他大概少有被拒绝的时候，露出了意外的表情，不过很快就猜到我想说什么。他把瓶子搁在一边，抱着手臂靠在柜沿上，一脸“我倒想看看什么都不知道的小姑娘能发表怎样的高见”。

我以上课回答问题的谨慎思考再三，确认叙述准确逻辑严密后，提交了作业，“他不是不想离开这里，他是不想离开你。”那么基于以上事实，答案只有一个，“你得一起走。”

“不。”

没有任何惊讶，没有任何动摇与迟疑，答案迎面扔了回来，切金断玉的一个字。

“为什么？”这次我不打算放过他了，我不想让迪卢木多白白地耗在这里，也不想听凭芬恩轻而易举地避开他不喜欢的麻烦。

他还是笑了起来，往后一靠，慢条斯理地道，“那天晚上，如果迪卢木多不在，只有我一个人过去，不仅救不了任何人，连自己都回不来。……他们原先是不用担心这些的，二十年来他们都可以在海面安全来去。你有没有想过，对所有人来说，原本理所当然的利益和自由突然没有了，是怎样的感受？”

怎样的感受？如果有人一夜之间干掉了互联网，我大概能徒手捏爆他的狗头。

现在我终于明白他凭一人之力究竟造了怎样的孽，我猜大部分人应该不仅仅是迪卢木多说的“心存遗憾”那么简单。

“我知道迪卢木多眼里曾经那个巫师的形象，”他接着道，“’海洋控制者’给他留下太深的印象了。但早晚有一天他会发现我其实是个怎样的人。我辜负了所有人，不想再辜负这一个了。”他平静地说着这些话，既无愧疚也不痛苦，理性客观。

这就是为什么我无法成为一个合格的心灵捕手，我根本不知道他是毫不在乎还是克制得完美，但归根结底，我明知道那颗心里有难以解开的结，也无法对他说出“你没有错”这句话。

我也认为他是有罪的。

世界上总有这样的人，任性妄为也可惑人心神，让人一再纵容下去。

“说起来，”我说，“你们冷战是因为你说了过分的话？”

他想了想，“嗯。”

“打算道歉吗？”

他欣然一笑，“好。”

那么不如就此了结。

迪卢木多是在傍晚回家的。芬恩没有避开我，他坐在客厅的沙发上，迪卢木多看到后也走了过来，站在他前面。

芬恩单刀直入地开口，“我为我的言行向你道歉，那些话对你并不公平，我没能给与你应得的尊重，对不起。”

迪卢木多默默听完，看了我一眼。

“她什么都不知道。”芬恩补充。

“这就是你想说的？”

“还有，”芬恩把竖在桌子上的玻璃瓶递给他，“替我好好照顾它。”

迪卢木多接过瓶子，端详得心不在焉，“到此为止了，是吗？”

“是啊。”

“你知道，我在想，如果当初我什么都没有做，是不是我们还会像以前一样过下去。”

“谁知道呢。”

迪卢木多把瓶子放回桌上，“我会走的，这个你自己处理吧。”

这次他没有犹豫，回房间轻易收拾了东西，回到走廊与我们道别。我猜他为此刻早已准备了许久，但从未下定决心走出最后一步。魔法小屋的结构导致连送别都是在屋里进行的，场面十分诡异。

“你不知道，”临行前的巫师回过身，“我曾经怎样仰望过你。”

“我知道。”芬恩表情浅淡，看起来并无所谓。

关门声传来的那刻，站着的男人突然往墙上一靠，长长地叹了一口气，轻轻闭上眼，脸上是讽刺般的如愿以偿。

我猜剧情就要走向终点，不久就可以回迦了。哪怕这条线打成了BE，现在也只能硬着头皮走完。我还不知道巫师为什么要放弃他的能力，也许这就是最后剩下的剧情。

半夜，火堆燃烧着，客厅空无一人。我出门沿着小径一路找去，巫师披着斗篷站在湖边，望着群星的倒影。

我上前触发对话，“在干什么呐？”

“尽我一切努力忍住偷窥他人的欲望。”

“……你知道我需要一些背景知识才能听懂这句话，不过你不想解释就算了。”

他回过头，“要回去了，嗯？”

“我猜大概是的。”

湖面是静谧的，没有风。也许是置身黑夜的关系，我突然很想再见一见那条鲸鱼的灵魂。我不知道鲸鱼是否能理解死亡的概念，也许在它看来，只是突然可以脱离海洋飞翔了。

“最后一个故事，要听吗？”巫师问。

我说好。

“那天国王来访，你应该听见了，对吗？”

“就一点点。”

“并不是什么新鲜的故事。”巫师的声音在夜里格外缥缈，“签订契约的巫师里，风水火地四元素是最强的，这个国家占了其中三个，我是’水’。我们都在入学时就发誓效忠于国王了。有一天他问我，可以让多少人行军海上。”

这就可以解释了，只是我从未想到是这样的答案。

“从来没有契约者解除过契约，因为那是不可能的。”他的手凭空抹过，湖面被一簇奇妙的火光点亮，“但我曾在这里遇见了一颗流星，往湖里坠下，冒着彩色火焰的小东西。那是它最后发出光亮的时刻了，它将不再挂在天上，倾听愿望、为人指路，很快没有人再看得到它。于是我得到了一个机会。”

湖中那一簇火焰平静地燃烧着，光线温柔地铺在湖面，淹没了原先的群星。湖泊像一面镜子，把柔和的辉光镀上周围的树林。

“另一个契约。是继续做海洋控制者，还是追随这颗将死的星。”他说，“你知道这场战争并不来源于实力的强大，而是来源于实力的不平衡。所以选择很容易。当时我甚至感激它。”

他垂下绿色的眸子，居高临下地看我。我总忍不住去猜测这种毫无自觉的上位者视角是曾经被多少人惯出来的。

“我的选择不一定对。如果错了，也是我自找的。但我永远亏欠曾寄希望于我的人。”

他从来满不在乎，永远我行我素，像眼里没放下过任何东西。可那样子太熟悉了，我怎么能没有认出来。我在迦勒底见过许多人，仿佛下一秒就要倒下，却总是面带微笑地站着，在我劝说时理所当然地告诉我，“大人就应该这样。”

“难过吗？”

他盯着湖面，“你不问星星可以做什么吗？它可没用了，什么都做不了。”

“是吗，真是遗憾。”

“可当你对它们足够了解，会发现借住这些遥远古老的家伙，可以得知过去任何时刻和地点发生的事……虽然没什么用。顺带一提你不会迷路，任何时候都知道自己在哪里，一个聊胜于无的小收益。”

所以这就是他为什么能知道……等等。

我惊恐地看着他，“没什么用？”

“很可怕对吗？”他终于弯起眼角，“只要我想，世上再无秘密。”

“你会被灭口的。”我终于明白他为什么像给天鹅王子编织衣服的公主一样缄默不言了，“……对了你刚才说要偷窥谁来着？”

“所幸没人知道这件事。”他走过来轻轻搭上我的肩，笑容友好亲切，“谢谢你做的一切，异世界来的小姑娘。现在我要灭口了。”说完轻轻一推。

水有点凉。

我猜这就是离别的时刻了。磁带停止转动，故事说到尽头，宿命画上了完整的圆，让人心甘情愿地作茧自缚。

温暖的光线在上方织成一张斑驳的网，四周只剩下模糊的回声。然而最后一刻，我看见了迅速靠近的熟悉的身影。

可他不应该在这里。

腰再次被揽住，现实世界与同伴再次离我远去，月色与清凉的空气重新迎接了我，还有金发巫师目瞪口呆的脸。

小美人鱼抱着我上岸，用眼神点了点芬恩系着的斗篷。巫师僵硬地把它解下，盖到我身上，掩住了被水浸湿的衣服。我这才被放下来。

刚才侃侃而谈的巫师现在半天都没说出话来。迪卢木多带着捉弄人成功的微笑，静静地站在那里。

月是圆的，水是凉的，它们倒映在金发巫师的眼里，碎成一片恍惚的光。他看看小美人鱼身后的湖面，又看看他，张开嘴又闭上，最后憋出一句，“在没有人可以看到的地方变身幻想种，出事了打算让谁去捞你？”

迪卢木多笑了起来，他的声音在夜里显得莫名地轻而软，带着奇妙的磁性，“真的吗，你想说的就是这个？……不是你让我变成一条大鱼的吗？”

“我说的是已知任何安全无风险的大型鱼类不是你瞎鼓捣出来的那种。”芬恩的嗓音听起来像被人扼着脖子。

迪卢木多猛地跨上去一步，却似乎因为我的在场而终止了动作。我之所以这么觉得，是因为在他停止动作之前，芬恩向我这里看了一眼。

从我的角度看不见小美人鱼的脸，芬恩望了他一会儿，表情纹丝不动，可开口时嗓音却哑了一哑，“她要着凉了，回去吧。”

我立刻嚎着“我认得路自己走完全没有问题”一路往回跑，把两个人扔在原地。

等我把自己弄干净从浴室出来，巫师们已经在厨房了。芬恩抱着手臂靠在一边，看着迪卢木多切蛋糕。

我记起来早上有人咖啡喝多了，神志不清地念叨要吃甜的。现在他什么也没做，大晚上把所有人都溜了一圈，却有人替他实现早上自己都记不得的愿望。

我发现自己完全不了解这两个人，一点都不。就像我曾经不懂为什么大巫师明明看起来过得怡然自得，迪卢木多却总是充满担心；芬恩为什么嘴上说“放下他比什么都难”，实际却表现得毫不在意；为什么听见他说那些话，小美人鱼既不难过也不生气，只是沉思。

迪卢木多把蛋糕放进碟子里，芬恩伸手去接，他却一转手递给了我。他看着巫师，表情相当无辜，“抱歉，是买给她的。”

哦，小美人鱼应该还是生气的。

我在巫师追随过来的目光里动作僵硬地吃蛋糕，没有抬头。芬恩在沉默中端庄地站了一会儿，看了迪卢木多一眼，随后冲我扔下一句“胃口不错啊多吃点最好全部吃完”，转身回了房间。

我放下碟子，表情惊恐。

迪卢木多看起来却很开心，他问我，“其实这两天我一直都在生气，可是大概不太明显？”

我疯狂摇头。

他微微叹气，“我应该表现得更明显一点吗？”

“你们和好了吗？”

“我不知道，大概吧，可我还是生气。”

“为什么不动手打一架，把气消了，然后再好好道歉呢？”

“你们那里的人都这样吗？”，他一哂，居然认真考虑起来，“我试试，可论咒语我未必打得过他。”

“他会认真地和你动手吗？决一生死的那种？”

迪卢木多摇头。

我一摊手，他点点头，突然想起了什么，“刚才你怎么会掉下去了？”

我毫不犹豫发起指控，“芬恩想杀我灭口。”

迪卢木多挑眉，“发生了什么我应该知道的？”

噢，可多了，吾友。

那一夜静谧无声，没有传来任何令人担心的声响，我忐忑了一会儿，想着打应该是打不起来的，最后安心地睡了。

第二天房子里有个洞。

我站在客厅抬头，一路看见了二楼的天花板。

“劳驾，”洞里出现了芬恩俯视的脸，声音听起来非常心累，“楼下的墙壁渗水了吗？”

我摇头。

通过天花板的洞我们对视了一会儿，他问，“上来玩吗？”

二楼的东侧是大巫师的工坊，那是我从未见过的空间，飘着各种奇奇怪怪闪着光的物件，屋顶一片漆黑如夜，镶嵌着不显眼的银光闪闪的点与线。进去后我才发现，这位巫师的日常活动空间是互相联通的，金属栏杆的旋转楼梯从地下室一路延伸上来，半空还镶着几扇无依无靠的门，稳妥地保证了不用和屋檐下的任何人抬头不见低头见。

但这不是这间屋子此刻的重点。此刻的重点是，半空飘着一坨水，像个圆润的大泡泡，裹着一条半身不遂的美人鱼。

迪卢木多把脑袋撑出水面，相当周到地向我问了好，努力漂浮到书架旁扶住它，才勉强维持了平衡，看起来完全无法控制尾巴。

“你怎么了？”我问。

迪卢木多一指悠闲翻着手上资料的巫师，“他暗算我。”

芬恩不以为然地哼了一声，“你说检查过的，我只是测试一下。”

“那只是个初稿！”

“幻想种之所以被禁，是因为？”

“不可靠。”

“允许实行的变形术之所以可靠是因为除了变身咒之外还有？”

“防护咒。”

“之所以我们知道要预防哪些情况是因为？”

“有真实物种的数据。”

“不管那是多成功的变形，”芬恩伸出一根手指，朝迪卢木多修长漂亮的鱼尾画了个圈，“以现在的状态下水，没有死只是你运气好。”

“那、你、就、可、以、用、水、母、蛰、我、了、吗？”

芬恩冲他挥了挥手上厚厚一叠纸，表情稳重而无奈，“你说检查过了的。”

“第三次了这是我第三次说了先生，这不是作业它不需要你批改！”

“同行审查。”

“你根本就不是变形系的！”

“当年给你们出考题的是谁？”

“……”，从迪卢木多生无可恋的表情来看，答案俨然就是眼前这位。小美人鱼可能没料到他毕业多年还要落在同一个人手里，无精打采地趴在水球表面，偶尔试着动一动尾巴。

芬恩一只手搁在桌子上，饶有兴趣地翻手上的资料。我默默打量四周，再次看见了地板上的洞。那不是个普通的圆形的洞，而是仿佛工坊地板的一角全塌了一般。

“有人忘记了自己控制不了水流，”迪卢木多托着腮，语气凉薄地解释，“一出手就毁了楼面，真了不起。”

我疑惑地看着那个悬浮的巨大水珠，“那这个是？”

“适合普通巫师使用的普通泡泡咒，我施的。”

“真是优秀。”我赞美道。

“哪里。”

“透着对建筑物的珍惜和爱护。”

“过奖。”

“你们讨论了一夜学术问题？”

一旁改作业的巫师噗哧一声笑了出来，“迪卢木多怕吵醒你，有人在真是做什么事都不方便。”

“芬恩！”

“——所以我们只能小声讨论，但还是解决了不少问题。放心，”他挥一挥那一叠厚厚的纸，“我会让你好好去海里浪的。”

我不知道梦境是何时结束的，也不清楚在那间奇怪的屋子和那对奇怪的室友身边待了多久。我只记得一些零星的画面——几次谈判和打闹、为纸卷上的某个细节吵得废寝忘食、迪卢木多坚定地拒绝了芬恩把房子打包带走的念头、芬恩把船停在湖边装修了好几个月。

我还记得出海的那天，不需要驾驶的船离开了港口，有泛着微光的幽灵从岸上追来。

鲸鱼回到了海里，那就是故事的结局。


End file.
